1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color diffusion transfer photographic element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In preparing multicolor transferred images using dye image-providing materials of the type which release a diffusible dye as a result of a redox reaction between the oxidation product of a developing agent formed by the development of silver halide and a dye-releasing redox compound, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,153, 3,928,312 and 3,993,638 and light-sensitive element contains three combinations of a dye-releasing redox compound and associated light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer (hereafter "dye-releasing redox compound-containing light-sensitive units"). On the image-receiving layer, the dye released from the dye-releasing redox compound shows a light absorption which substantially coincides with the spectral sensitivity of the silver halide emulsion associated with the dye-releasing redox compound (The dye may be temporarily shifted to a shorter wavelength prior to the development processing).
It is needless to say that the oxidation product of the developing agent formed by the development of silver halide must act only on the dye-releasing redox compound associated with the emulsion layer. It has been known as described, for example, in Research Disclosure, Vol. 152, No. 15162, published in Nov. 1976, to provide an interlayer between the three dye-releasing redox compound-containing light-sensitive units in the photographic element containing a material such as an antistain agent like a diffusion-resistant hydroquinone derivative which is capable of properly reacting with the oxidation product of the developing agent to prevent the oxidation product of the developing agent from diffusing into an unassociated dye-releasing redox compound-containing layer.
However, when a photographic element containing a dye-releasing redox compound-containing layer and an adjacent antistain agent-containing layer is photographically processed after storage especially under high temperature and high humidity conditions, there often results a reduction in maximum density (D.sub.max). The reason for this is not completely clear, but it seems to be attributed to diffusion of the dye-releasing redox compound and/or the antistain agent into other layers during storage, e.g., the dye-releasing redox compound entering the antistain agent-containing layer or the antistain agent entering the dye-releasing redox compound-containing layer.